Depth of love
by Duel Otaku
Summary: Matagu Shidou never got a break, he never got a girl friend...now he got a new home stay, Julia Hampton...what exactly does this little brunette plan to do with Shidou?


HEY! I'm glad to see Please Teacher Onegai Teacher is finally getting some love! So i started this little fic!  
Its my first Onegai Fic so bare with me.  
Its set after twins.  
Matagu isnt a REAL pervo like in twins.

* * *

BUZZ

"uhhh"

BUZZ!

"ohhh"

BBBBBUUUUUZZZZZ

"AHHH!" A boy with short black hair fell out of his bed and onto the floor. He was still half asleep, so the pain was dulled, but still strong enough to make him wince and rub his arm. "ouch" sighed the boy as his door opened.

"Ni-San" The speaker was a teenage girl who clasped a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and a toothbrush in the other. She was Haruko Shidou.

"Haruko?" the boy looked up in confusion. "What the?" the boy was about to swear but stopped.

"MATAGU! Its time to get up sweetie" called the boys mother.

"Oh…coming" Matagu stood up and straightened his sleeping wear and walked to the door, he forgot about his younger sister and walked STRAIGHT into her.

"OW" The girl was forced against the door by the collision.

"Gome" Matagu muttered as he walked down the stairs rubbing his head. Matagu was dressed in his grey Pyjama trousers and a white T-shirt.

"Did you have fun last night?" asked Matagu's older sister Hitomi Shidou.

"Last night?" asked Matagu as he rubbed his face some more. He had a throbbing head ache, normally he had them in the morning before a test, but never on a Saturday morning, where there were NO tests and NO school at all

"You went out with Hyouske, Kei and Herikawa last night…remember?" asked Matagu's OLDER brother; Masurao Shidou.

"I was?" asked Matagu as he sat down on one of the breakfast stools in front of the kitchen counter. Matagu rested his arms on the counter and rubbed his head, his temples to be exact. It had been one of those weeks. It was the weekend before his last high school week EVER. From what his brother explained to him, he had hit the VERY small town with 'the gang' and gotten drunk…or Hyousuke hit him in the head, either or.

"So what are your plans for the day?" asked his mother, Tomo Shidou.

"Uhhhh that is a VERY good question" sighed Matagu as he slumped down on the bench.

"I know what you need little bro" smiled Masurao as he slapped Matagu's back.

"What is that?" asked Matagu as he looked up at his brother.

"Some Sake" smiled Masurao as he passed over his small cup of sake to Matagu, the cup was nearly empty. SO, being one to ALWAYS do the right thing, Masurao filled it STRAIGHT up.

"I'm okay" smiled Matagu as he picked his head off the table.

"Come on" Masurao lifted the glass to his brother's face.

"I'm fine…this most likely got me into this situation anyway" sighed Matagu as he held his hand up.

"CONSUME!" ordered Masurao before he cracked up laughing.

"I'll be fine" Matagu pushed his brother's hand slowly down to the table to stop him from spilling the ¥200 a bottle cup of sake.

"Matagu…you have a call for you" smiled Hitomi from the phone which had gone off with neither two noticing it.

"Who is it?" yelled Matagu as he turned around on the stool.

"Kei-Kun" replied Hitomi.

"Thanks" Matagu looked at Masurao and sighed. He hopped off the stool and slumped over to the phone. "Thanks Onee-san" nodded Matagu. "This is Matagu"

"Hey Matagu, or should I say Mata-HWWAAA" laughed Kei.

"Um…I don't get it" replied Matagu into the receiver.

"Last night…you were on the tables dancing like a daemon…and the smell of your puke was VERY demonic as well" laughed Kei.

"Ookkaay" Matagu replied as Masurao walked over to him and put Kei on Speaker.

"Well anyway, Herikawa was wondering if she is going to get her G-String back" sighed Kei.

"WHAT?" Tomo dropped an egg roll into the pan she was cooking in out of shock.

"BWAHAHAHHAHHAHA" Kei burst out laughing Uncontrollably. In the back ground the Shidou family could hear Mizuho sighing in frustration. "But seriously dude. I just called to see if you were up for a tournament of Dead or Alive" asked Kei.

"Oh uh…now?" asked Matagu.

"Yeah, come on, don't be a chicken" laughed Kei, once again Mizuho's sighing could be heard.

"Fine. I will be there in 20" laughed Matagu as he hung up.

"See ya" the phone went dead.

"Well then you better get ready" laughed Masurao as he walked back over to his sake glass…which was empty. "WHAT? Where did it go!" asked Masurao. As he finished a large thud was heard, he looked over and saw Haruko face down in the floor. "Found it" sighed Masurao.

Matagu walked back into his room and locked the door. He undressed and stood out side his closet in only his boxers, he opened the doors and rifled through the closets contents. He pulled out a white T-Shirt saying 'There is always hope" on one side in large white letters and on the back it said

"Because it is the only thing no one can kill…"  
"Yet"

Matagu put the shirt on and then fished out a pair of grey three quarter pants and put them on. Matagu walked down out of his room and into the hall, he slapped some gel into his hair and then picked his watch and wallet up from the dinning room table as he left.

* * *

Matagu looked out over the lake as he walked around to Kei's place; Kei lived one quarter of the way around the lake from the Shidou house. Matagu paused and looked at the sky, a small black object could be seen in the sky, after staring at it fro a few more seconds Matagu realised it was Marie the 'mascot of the area. Matagu called out to the floating machine over and over until it came down to his level.

"Hi Marie" smiled Matagu as he raised his hand to the little creature as if to 'high-five' it.

"Nya" Marie floated over to Matagu and touched his hand, thus 'high-fiving' him.

"What's shaking Marie?" asked Matagu with a smile.

"Nya" Marie began to vibrate back and forth.

"What?" Matagu backed off as Marie began to go pink in the face.

"Nnnnnyyyyaaaa" Smiled Marie as she continued to vibrate.

"Are you okay?" asked matagu as he went to touch the creature.

"Nnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa" Marie went a crimson colour in the face.

"Uh oh" Matagu became un-easy at the signs the little floating creature was exhibiting.

"NYA!" Marie's face seemed to explode and sent out a puff of smoke before the creature crashed to the ground.

"Shimata" Matagu knelt down to the small pudgy creature's aid. "You okay lil dude?" asked Matagu as he poked Marie. Nothing happened. So Matagu poked him, again and again until he got a reaction from him.

"NYA!" Matagu jumped back as the creature sat up and looked at him.

"You okay?" asked Matagu again.

"La la" smiled Marie as its eyes crossed.

"Uh oh…" Matagu slowly backed away from Marie. The small yellow creature fell back onto its head and began to make weird noises. "Oh man…I broke Marie" sighed Matagu as a small humming and buzzing noise rang out.

"Marie what is it?" asked a familiar voice.

"Mizuho-Sensei?" Matagu turned around and looked over his shoulder at Mizuho.

"OH" Mizuho had an expression of shock on her face; it was blended in with her classic oh-crap-my-identity-might-be-revealed face.

"Kazami-Sensei…what are you doing here?" asked Matagu, unable to connect any mental dots in his head between Mizuho and Marie.

"Oh uh…I was going for a walk" smiled Mizuho as he walked closer to Marie.

"Mizuho-Sensei…why are you wearing your slippers and holding a tooth brush?" asked Matagu, still un able to connect the dots.

"Oh?" Mizuho looked at her feet and then at her tooth brush. "OH this?" Mizuho held up the toothbrush, Matagu nodded. "Oh I was just going to Herikawa's shop to buy a new one. This one is old" smiled Mizuho as she threw the brush into a bin a few yard away.

"But that's close to your house" Matagu was still clueless…something he did well in.

"Um uh…I decided to go for a walk, I told you" giggled Mizuho nervously.

"But your wearing your slippers" Matagu pointed at the furry bunny slippers on Mizuho's feet. "And you have two toothbrushes" Matagu held his finger to his chin and remembered when he and Hyouske looked around Mizuho's home.

"Oh uh…you think too much" smiled Mizuho as she picked up Marie. "I will take care of him" smiled Mizuho. "You go off to Kei-Kun's place now" smiled Mizuho.

"OK" smiled Matagu "Thanks" he waved to Mizuho as he turned to leave, then it struck him. "Hey Sensei!" Matagu turned around "How did you know Marie is a guy, and what about me going to Kei's place?" asked Matagu…to thin air, Mizuho had vanished. "What the?" Matagu looked shocked… "That's the last time I get drunk" Sighed Matagu as he ran off "_Don't think to much…ya…that's a good idea…not to much_" thought Matagu as he ran to Kei's place

* * *

There you go. R&R! 


End file.
